The International Symposium on Collaterals to the Brain is a multidisciplinary scientific conference focused on collateral perfusion in acute and chronic neurovascular disorders. This proposal requests partial support for a conference with broad, long-term objectives that will detail current status of knowledge on collaterals, identify gaps, and develop a roadmap for the next 5 years of research in this field. Mentoring junior investigators in this endeavor is a major emphasis of this first meeting devoted to collaterals to the brain. Collaterals have recently become a mainstream focus of stroke research, yet a forum has never been established to dedicate attention to this top research priority of NINDS. The aims of this conference will convene over 30 leading experts to cover critical aspects of this burgeoning field, with a total of 200 participants for a 2-day conference in an academic setting. The confirmed program is structured into 5 sessions covering the history and translational research on collaterals, chronic role of collaterals, imaging features, acute stroke aspects, and considerations of clinical trial design for collateral therapeutics. A seminar and panel discussion is devoted to issues germane to mentoring the next generation of investigators in collateral perfusion. Publication plans include a detailed roadmap on next steps in research on collaterals. Every effort will be made to encourage participation by postgraduate students and postdocs, to have parity in the numbers of women, and to include minorities and persons with disabilities. Measurable outcomes of conference goals will be assessed, evaluating the impact of this symposium on the NIH commitment to new investigators, translational stroke research and the NINDS PRG priority for studies on collateral perfusion. The significance of this proposal is underscored by the establishment of a framework for novel research collaborations, cultivation of new investigators and improved clinical practice in this area, through a unique event, associated interactions and subsequent roadmap publication. The health relatedness of this proposal is rooted in the discussions and research initiatives that will help address key prioritie on the influential role of collaterals in the devastating disorder of stroke. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The International Symposium on Collaterals to the Brain is a 2-day multidisciplinary scientific conference focused on collateral perfusion in acute and chronic neurovascular disorders. Leading experts will evaluate current knowledge on the role of collaterals, identify gaps, address mentoring issues of future innovators in this area, and publish a detailed roadmap for the next 5 years of research on collateral perfusion. Understanding the beneficial effects of collaterals in acute stroke and intracranial stenoses may accelerate the development of collateral therapeutics to restore blood flow in stroke, the leading cause of adult disability in the US and a key priority for improving public health.